lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Grief (SVU)
Plot Episode plot Summary A dead waitress is found in the alley outside of a bar. The victim was still working at that particular bar. Melinda tells police that Vanessa's corpse shows the signs of sexual trauma. The victim's new boyfriend's Perry Williams. Perry's also the victim's boss. Perry tells police that he & the victim enjoyed having sex in the alley before she got killed. However, the victim's death is ruled a suicide because Perry (allegedly raped her & allegedly drove her into depression). But the victim's father, Ray Bevins, snaps on the side & vows revenge against his daughter's alleged rapist. After Dr. Warner accidentally lets slip that the victim was forced to perform oral sex, Ray kills Perry. The detectives planned to interrogate Perry again because they had to know if Perry raped the victim at least 1 time. Ray plans to commit suicide afterward, but Stabler manages to talk him out of it. Stabler's forced to arrest Ray for the murder, but calls an experienced attorney to defend Ray. Alex's sympathetic, but she refuses to give a plea bargain to Ray because he killed Perry whose guilt hadn't been proven. After Ray reveals that Stabler said that Perry was a rapist, Stabler's called to testify for the defense. Stabler sympathized with Ray. Stabler's sorry for giving unsubstantiated information that caused Ray to believe that Perry was a rapist. Despite Stabler's assistance, Ray's convicted of murder in 2nd degree. However, Ray doesn't regret his actions. Although Ray's convicted of murder, it seems that Ray's still happy. Although Stabler gave unsubstantiated info to Ray, it seems that Ray still believes that Perry was a rapist. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Viola Davis as Attorney Donna Emmett * Caren Browning as CSU Captain Judith Siper * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner * Sheila Tousey as Judge Danielle Larsen * Welly Yang as CSU Technician Georgie Guest cast * Joe Morton as Ray Bevins * Paul Leyden as Perry Williams * D.J. Cotrona as Donovan Alvarez * Michele Hicks as Kimmie * Sophie Hayden as Mrs. Kligman * Matt Servitto as Fred Hopkins * Linda Powell as Julie White * Larry Cahn as Professor Schneider * David New as Dr. Thomas Allston * James Andrew O'Connor as Jake * Ralph Lucarelli as Kip * Josiah Early as Peter Kligman * Martha Millan as Lindsey Hay * Jerry D. O'Donnell as Officer O'Brien * Gerardo Rodriguez as Officer Ramirez * Dwayne Grayman as Jury Foreperson * Solange Sandy Groves as Danya * Theo Kogan as Club Girl * Amber Cather as Angela * Ed Bogdanowicz as ESU Sergeant Traynor References Ray Bevins, Vanessa Bevins, Perry Williams Quotes *'Alex': Did you actually lawyer up for Ray Bevins? *'Stabler': He needed an attorney. *'Alex': So you called one of the best defense attorneys in town? Usually you get a confession instead of throwing up road blocks to protect the perps. *'Stabler': Ray Bevins is not a perp. *'Alex': He killed a man in cold blood. *'Stabler': He killed a sexual predator that you said we couldn't convict. *'Alex': I will not condone vigilantism. I am not going to let my compassion for Ray prevent me from doing my job. *'Stabler': Well, I did my job. I arrested him. He's all yours. ---- *'Alex': closing argument Some of you may believe that Perry Williams raped Vanessa Bevins in that alley. But Perry Williams is not on trial here. In fact, he never got his day in court at all. So, in the eyes of the law, he is innocent until proven guilty. Even if his guilt had been established, beyond a reasonable doubt, he could not have been executed for his crime. Ray Bevins executed Perry Williams. He shot a man who was on his knees, begging for his life. Now, some of you may think that he deserved to die. But you have to ask yourselves if he would execute a man whose guilt had not been proven. We have all felt the need for revenge at some point in our lives. We have all lashed out in pain and anger, and we have all thought that justice means an eye for an eye. But is that justice? Does Perry Williams' family now have the right to kill Ray Bevins? Does Ray Bevins' family then have the right to retaliate against Perry Williams? When would it stop? An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind. ---- Background information and notes *It is revealed that Maureen Stabler attends Hudson University. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes